Spongebob Fever
by baby-j
Summary: Spongebob is coming to town! What will Kim and Ron and their group do?
1. The Fever Begins

Kim comes over to Ron's house because she's bored. When she gets there, his mom answers the door. Ron's mom will be know as…Connie (don't ask.)

Connie: Hello, Kim. I'd let you in, but Ron is busy at the moment.

Kim: What now, did he forget to water the plants?

Connie: No, he's watching TV.

Kim: Oh no, it isn't…

Connie: No, this time its…

TV Noise: Ohh…. Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?

Kim: Oh no, its...

TV Noise: SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!!

Connie: I'd better let you in, you should talk to him.

Kim comes in and goes to the living room where Ron is watching… yes Spongebob Squarepants.

Kim: Ron, why are you watching Spongebob Squarepants?

Ron: SHH!!! Spongebob on must concentrate on TV, not Kim.

Kim reaches for the remote and turns off the TV.

Ron: Oh no, Spongebob, he's gone!!

Kim: Ron, this is way below your age level. Why Spongebob?

Ron: I dunno, he's really funny though. And Patrick, and Squidward, and Gary and…

Kim: ALL RIGHT! Why do you know all their names though?

Ron: Duh, I watch the show everyday.

Kim: Oh, so that's why we have to be home at 5 everyday!

Ron: Ok, now that we got everything sorted out, can I please turn Spongebob back on?

Kim: Oh, why not? I'll watch it just for the….

Ron: SHH!!! IT'S ON!

Kim and Ron watch Spongebob and suddenly, Kim becomes obsessed with Spongebob too.

*This is going to be a chapter story, not very long, but a chapter story. Read the next chapter to see what goes on with Kim. *


	2. What Is She Talking About?

The next day when Kim goes to Ron's, she comes to watch… of course.. Spongebob.

Kim: So Ron, which episode today?

Ron: I think it's the one where he first meets Sandy.

Kim: Yes! I love this one!

Ron: My favorite is the Bubble Buddy one.

Kim: Oh yeah…

Both: Boo-boo keys, snake eyes!!

Kim and Ron both crack up laughing, but then they shut up when it comes on. About 15 minutes later, there's a commercial.

Ron: Hey Kim, guess what today is?

Kim: What?

Ron: It's Leif Ericsson Day! Hunga Danga Dunga.

Kim: I thought it was opposite day.

Ron: Nope, today is Leif Ericsson Day.

Kim: Alright, but tomorrow is Opposite Day.

Ron: Ok yay!!

Kim goes home and goes to bed, because Ron and her were watching the 8 o clock episode. Then she goes to school.

Kim: Hey Ron, *her beeper thingy beeps* Hey Wade, do you how do?

Ron and Kim bust out laughing.

Wade: What's so funny, Kim just said a sentence backwards?

Ron: It was on Spongebob, he was doing everything wrong and…

Kim: Ron, shut up, you don't wanna tell him what happens, he needs to watch it himself!

Wade: Kim what are you talking about?

Kim: Wade, I'm not going to tell you what happens, you need to watch Spongebob yourself to find out!

Wade: Uh.. I'll beep you when your out of this Spongebob obsession.

Kim: Geniuses, they think they know everything!

Ron: Tell me about it!

Kim: They think they're too old for Spongebob. Spongebob rules! He's too good for them!

Ron: YEAH!

Kim: We should get a group of people together and start a Spongebob fan club!

Ron: YEAH!

Bonnie hears this... And boy does she know have a story for the school newspaper!

(A/N I know their OOC, but that's what fiction is for!)

END OF CHAPTER


	3. Thanks a Lot, Bonnie

The next day at school, Kim picks up the newspaper. On the front page says : The New and Improved Geek Club with a picture of Kim, Ron, and Spongebob.

Kim: Bonnie, what's this?

Bonnie: oh, I heard you and your little friend talking about the stupid Spongebob guy and I thought that losers needed a new place to hang out at.

Kim: Oh, I guess the cheerleaders were full up.

Ron: Uh.. Kim, you're a cheerleader.

Kim: *Smacks herself* oh yeah!

Bonnie: Just wait and see what everyone says when they find out you an the loser are Spongebob freaks.

Kim: Yeah, and your just a freak.

After school, when the first meeting of "Spongebob Anonymous" is held, there were more people than Kim and Ron expected. There were a lot of people, and the room started getting filled.

Ron: Wow, this is way more than we expected.

Kim: This is way more than we can hold. *says to crowd* OK, this is way too many people. We're going to hold a meeting tomorrow and we will have people try-out for this club. *to self* this is going to be good.

The next day at school, Kim and Ron walk down the halls, pass Bonnie, and talk about how good the meeting went.

Kim: I can't believe that many people showed up yesterday.

Ron: Yeah, I know. With Bonnie advertising it, it just made up more popular.

Bonnie: What did you just say?

Kim: yeah, we had so many people show up, we couldn't fit them all. We have to have try-outs tomorrow just to see who are the biggest fans of Spongebob.

Bonnie: I hate you!


	4. The Tryouts

There were more people than there was the day before at the try-outs. 

Kim: Ron, about how many people were there yesterday?

Ron: About 50 or 60.

Kim: How about today?

Ron: I'd say around 80 or 90.

Kim: Woah, that's way to many. And, why are you wearing a Nelly shirt?

Ron: I dunno, I think he's cool.

Kim: Alright, as you say. So, we can only have 20 members?

Ron: yeah. *puts on a pair of sunglasses* This should be interesting.

Kim: *looks at Ron* Yeah, Mr. Hollywood, it should. Okay, will George Taylor please come up here?

George steps up.

Kim: Okay, why are you a Spongebob fan?

George: Oh, this is Spongebob? I thought this was to meet Nelly.

Kim: Why would it be that?

George: Because he has on a Nelly shirt.

Kim: *sinks her head into her arms* Next!

George: Does this mean I'm not going to get to meet Nelly?

Ron: Yeah.

Kim: NEXT!

Karl: Hi, I'm Karl.

Kim: That's nice. Are you here to audition?

Karl: To meet Nelly? YEAH!

Kim looks at Ron and slaps him in the back of his head.

Kim: Take that stupid Nelly shirt off!

Ron: I can't!

Kim: Why?

Ron: Because I have nothing on underneath it.

Kim: You didn't have that shirt on before.

Ron: Oh yeah, my shirt is in my locker. I'll go get it.

Kim: ANYONE WHO WANTS TO MEET NELLY CAN LEAVE, THIS IS A COMPETITION TO GET INTO THE SPONGEBOB CLUB!

About 20 or 30 people leave, and the audition goes fast. There's Kim, Ron, well their presidents, Tina, Tara (a/n: yes that Tara), Nick, Amanda, Kelly, Michelle, Samantha, Jessica, Jamie, and Dave.

Kim: Okay, there's a meeting tomorrow after cheerleading practice-

Ron coughs a little, like when people are trying to mention something that wasn't mentioned.

Kim: Oh yeah, mascot practice. That's around 4. So we meet here at 4. Everyone is dismissed.

The final 10 are happy because they were picked to be in it. Little does Kim know, someone is getting jealous…


	5. FreakOut

At school, Kim is at her locker looking into the mirror, when she realizes she has a zit that's hardly visible, but she freaks out anyway. She screams so loud that the whole school can basically hear her.

Kim: I'm going to die. I have a zit. I'm the ugliest person in the world.

Ron: What's the matter. I heard you yelling from the other end of the hallway.

Kim: I HAVE A ZIT!

Ron: You do? Where?

Kim: Right here! *she points to the lower left hand corner of her face, where there really isn't anything to see*

Ron: I still don't see it.

Kim: Right here!

Ron: Nope. Still nothing.

Kim: Forget it. I guess I could just use make up. Anyways, what are we going to do at the meeting?

Ron: I dunno, what do you wanna do today?

They looks at each other and start cracking up laughing, then they do that thing where people clear their throats to get attention and not make themselves looks stupid.

Kim: I'm thinking we watch the Halloween movie, we talk about last night's episodes, and we think of uniforms because every other team at this school has uniforms, and plus it would be cool. I was thinking we all went and bought the same Sponge Bob shirt, or make one.

Ron: Yeah, that sounds cool. Like one with all the characters on it. The main ones anyways, like Sandy, Squidward, Sponge Bob, Patrick, Gary, Plankton….

Kim: Ron, I get the picture. Okay, so it's decided. Oh yeah, we have to appoint people to places like secretary and stuff.

Ron: Do we have to, I can't do that stuff!

Kim: Yes, and you have to do that because I have cheerleading until 3:30. If I'm still on the team thanks to Queen Jealousy.

Ron: Yeah, she might kick you off because there's more people in your club than there is in hers.

Kim: So, I'll see you at 3:30, or sooner.

Ron: Yeah, ok.


	6. Squarepants in Coming To Town!

Kim was putting her books away, when she saw Ron running towards her. She knew he needed something or wanted something, he never ran that fast. The person in the locker next to her shut the door and as soon as Ron got to the locker he ran into that person's door.

Girl: I'm sorry. Are you okay?

Ron: Oww. Yes, that didn't hurt because I'm too excited to get hurt. Kim, guess what? 

Kim looked at him getting up and dusting himself off. He was almost out of breath.

Kim: What this time? 

He got sort of offended, but he really didn't care.

Ron: Spongebob's coming to town.

Kim grabbed him and shook him.

Kim: You better not be kidding, boy! When and where?

He got into his locker on the other side of hers and got his books out. They were walking and talkin into the next class.

Ron: The Convention Center and in 2 days.

Kim bit her lip from screaming.

Kim: you know what this means, don't ya?

Ron: No, no, no, we're not sneaking in, Kim Possible.

Kim rolled her eyes.

Kim: No, we can get Wade to get us in.

Ron: Darn. I had a good debate on why we shouldn't sneak in and then after I gave in I had a plan on how to sneak in,

Kim: Well, that can be Plan B. We need to tell everyone in the club and if Wade can't we can all sneak in and use your idea. Now keep in it mind so you don't forget it. 

Ron: If that's possible, I will. Now, where am I going?

Kim: To science, duh!

Ron looked at her, puzzled.

Kim: What?

Ron; I just remembered I don't have science as a first period, I have History.

They both started cracking up and Ron ran before the bell rang.

Kim: Boys. Gentle creatures, but they can be very stupid at times.

Ron: Girls, smart creatures but they can be so smart at times. Wait, what?


End file.
